


Cryptid

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Doctor was an arms dealer, his weapons of choice being words. And with his words he impacted many. But could they prove him to exist? The short answer: No, they could not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurvyLittleErmines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurvyLittleErmines/gifts).



> cryptid (noun)  
> Any creature that may or may not exist. Sightings of various cryptids have been reported, but their reality has not been proved.

He drifted.

Dust in the wind, as the song went.

The only constant in his travels was his one companion.

_Death._

The Doctor was an arms dealer, his weapons of choice being words.

And with his words he impacted many. But could they prove him to exist?

The short answer:

_No, they could not._

He was a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in sometimes-questionable fashion choices.

But he was, in general consensus, dangerous.

But he was unproven.

              Illogical.

                           Perhaps imaginary.

Until he stopps at _your_ door.

Because the rush of fear and excitement, perhaps dread and anxiety, perhaps happiness...

That's 

             r

                e

                   a

                      l.

Because if the Doctor shows up for you...

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     _...perhaps it's best to run._  



End file.
